


the one where wonho wants to tell kihyun he is completely in love with him

by kihoniverse



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Love My Babies, M/M, Romance, my kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihoniverse/pseuds/kihoniverse
Summary: wonho is in love with kihyun and he has an idea of how to tell him...





	the one where wonho wants to tell kihyun he is completely in love with him

Wonho is in love with Kihyun and has no idea of how to tell him. 

They are always together in the studio. Maybe that was a hint. A song. Wonho is good at writing songs. But even if he writes him a song, he doesn’t know where to start.  
Wonho’s favorite songs are the songs Kihyun sings. Whenever he goes to the studio and start producing something, he always produces thinking about Kihyun’s voice and style.  
He knows that is wrong, but he doesn’t care that much.  
Wonho went on twitter and found a video of Kihyun singing From Zero, and he looked so happy. It wasn’t even his lines, yet he looked so beautiful. He genuinely loved the song and nothing made Wonho happier than that.  
So happy that he downloaded the video and keeps it safe on his phone.  
Wonho feels like a teenager in love. And it’s okay. 

Wonho wants to give Kihyun the entire world and more of other worlds. That’s how much he cares. 

Taken by a glimpse of courage, he texted Kihyun that afternoon.  
“Meet me at the studio tonight.”

Wonho feels like he is sneaking out with the person he loves so they can kiss in the dark and hold hands. He would fucking love that. 

 

Kihyun goes to the studio, it’s almost 2am. How can’t he see this dork drowning in a sea of love right in front of him? Wonho is completely lost. 

When Kihyun gets to his studio, things are exactly how they need to be. And Wonho looks at him with fondest look in his eyes.

“Let’s play a game” He says like a little kid. And Kihyun sometimes forgets he is younger than him.  
“Okay” was Kihyun’s answer with a smile on his face. 

That was one of the many things that Wonho loved the most about him. He was simple. He would accept everything. They did so many things together because of it. They still go everywhere in the city with their bikes, they found this trail that leads them to one of the most beautiful views they could get from the city and they would sit there together, most of the times in silence.  
That was another of the many things Wonho loved the most about Kihyun. Their intimacy. They can sit together in silence for hours and it would be okay. It is okay. 

“So, this game is not a competition…” Wonho knows how competitive Kihyun can get. “But there’s still a winner.”  
“That will be me, of course” Kihyun laughed and Wonho wanted to kiss him so badly. 

“It’s a word’s game. I separated cards with rare words, you will pick a word and I have to say what I think to be its meaning.”

“Okay, I’m in.”

He was in. 

Wonho dropped some handmade cards with words and their meanings in the behind. He tried his best no to cheat on most of them.  
Most of them. 

 

“You go first” Wonho said.  
“But why?”  
“Only because I’m asking you to.” 

It was enough.  
That was one of the million reasons why Wonho loved him. He would do everything to make him feel good. Even when it came to stupid things, whenever Wonho asked nicely, there wasn’t anything Kihyun wouldn’t do for him. 

 

Kihyun picked his first word.

 **“Hireath.”**

Wonho couldn’t help but look at the way his lips moved with this word. 

“It’s when you are in some place and you want to stay?” 

Wonho looked in his eyes. His eyes were smiling.  
“No. But that was a good answer. It means “Being homesick from a home you can’t return or maybe a home that never was” 

“That was deep.”  
Wonho managed to get closer to Kihyun pretending he was uncomfortable the way he was. It was just a little bit closer. 

“My turn.” Wonho said already picking his word. “ **Ethereal** ”

It was pretty clear Kihyun knew that one, he glowed with confidence.  
“Something that is extremely delicate, that is not from this world.” 

“Yes. You.”  
“Me?”  
“Yes. You are right. That’s the meaning of it.”  
As every second went by, Wonho felt his heart racing on his chest. He knew he needed to confess. Nothing was on risk if he didn’t confess, but he needed. He needed to tell Kihyun he writes for him, and that he is the one who sometimes buys the cookies he likes and leaves in the fridge for him to find. And that he is the one who loves him the most. And that he is the only one who touches on his studio. 

“Your turn.”  
Wonho could feel his throat dry and his hands sweating, heart beating fast.

 **”Serendipity”**

Kihyun says and there’s a silence between them for a while. The entire room is quiet, it feels like there’s nothing else in the world beside them. 

“Finding something lovely while looking for something else.”  
Kihyun looked at Wonho for a few seconds before turning his card around to read the meaning, and it was almost the same. But something in the air was different, as all they could hear was the other breathing. If they focused enough maybe they could hear the heartbeats, too. 

“You know…” Wonho started, once again adjusting himself to get closer to Kihyun, who at this point is at his knees. He is shorter than Wonho. “I came here looking for my idol life. I came here looking for the company, the training, the chance of debut… And I found you.”

Wonho was definitely nervous, not knowing where to look, switching between looking on Kihyun’s eyes, his lips and his own hands. 

“I found my something lovely while looking for something completely different. And it’s crazy that my something lovely and my something different were two things connected.” He smiled, nervous, while Kihyun was static in front of him. “You are my case of serendipity.” 

“Wonho...” Kihyun opened his mouth to finish his sentence but couldn’t finish it. 

Wonho grabbed Kihyun’s face but didn’t kiss him. Not yet. They were kneeling in the middle of Wonho’s studio, with their forehead touching. Wonho’s big hands around Kihyun’s soft neck, both heavy breathing. They had their eyes closed and they liked to be like this. Feeling each other. 

Wonho couldn’t believe what was going on, Kihyun’s tiny and soft hands touching his face, holding him close of his own face. This was the most beautiful moment in life. 

“Kihyun…” Wonho said, his lips touching the smaller’s skin and both felt that doing things with their entire bodies. “I can’t believe we took so long…” 

“I wondered how many times I’d have to sneak on your studio for you to actually kiss me.” Kihyun said with his eyes still closed, Wonho could feel him shivering; it was almost imperceptible but was enough to turn Wonho on. 

“Now you’ll wonder when will I stop kissing you.”

Wonho looked at Kihyun’s face for a few seconds that felt like an eternity in his mind. That scene of Kihyun surrendered, eyes closed, slightly parted wet lips. Everything about him was beautiful and Wonho would never forget that scene.

Wonho kissed Kihyun for the first time.  
It was a small, shy kiss. Their lips touched and Kihyun opened his eyes for the first time in a while. Looking at Wonho’s lips with desire.  
Wonho kissed Kihyun again, this time with more passion than before. One hand around Kihyun’s neck and the other on his cheek. Their tongues tasting each other, Wonho stopped the kiss for a second so he could bite Kihyun’s lower lip, and at that moment Kihyun whimpered. 

Wonho barely could breathe.  
Kihyun liked to whimper and moan. 

 

Wonho grabbed Kihyun and got up, and it was almost funny how it was easy to carry him around. Kihyun wrapped his legs around Wonho’s waist and they kissed for a while. 

“I think…” Kihyun said almost breathless “We should go to my room.”  
Wonho couldn’t believe what the world gave to him.

 

“I think you are right”

**Author's Note:**

> it's 6:20am and i'm awake for 24 hours. pls take my internet away


End file.
